Solitary Evanescent
by EternalEvanescent
Summary: A new X-girl... and her impact on the Xavier Institute... and the Brotherhood.
1. Default Chapter

****

Disclaimer- For the third time- I. DO. NOT. OWN. X-MEN. Pixie, however, is the sole property of...duh-duhduh-duuuuuuh!...ME!!!

This story is in the Point of view of Pixie. Pixie is 17 years old. Her past isn't revealed until about half-way through the story (not the chapter) so hang in there. Anyway, like I said, Pixie is 17 with pointed, dark green eyes and long dark brown hair (for now). She's lightly tanned and about 5'1". She's just left her gypsy clan when the story begins, which, sorry, won't be explained until later! (Oh, yeah... By the way, this is somewhat of a song-fic, so snippets of my favorite songs will be in it... much love to Evanescence, Linkin Park, Maroon 5, t.A.T.u., Wilson Phillips, Avril Lavine, and many more whose songs appear in my chapters! I have no claim to these songs.)

And so begins the journey of our

****

_Solitary Evanescent..._

It was a dark night. No moon shone overhead, no stars twinkled to light my way. But it was just fine with me; I enjoyed the silence and the soft, damp scent of rain on the gentle breeze.

I love the rain. And I love the fact that, I, myself can create it. It isn't the only mutant power I have... but at the moment, it was all that was on my mind.

"Let me stay where the wind will whisper to me... Where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story..." -Evanescence, Paper Flowers

The rain began to pour down all around me, matting my hair down and molding my tattered clothes to my body. I know I must've looked a mess, still wearing my gypsy clothes- the cropped white shirt and the long brown ruffled skirt. I was barefoot, and all my belongings were in a threadbare bag on my back.

I stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and raised my face to the sky. Lightning flashed and thunder loudly rumbled. I smiled and my heart-rate slowed from its frantic beating- storms were the only thing that brought calm to me.

"Hey, kid, isn't it past your bedtime?" My eyes snapped open. I hadn't heard anyone walk up. In front of me was a scruffy-looking, prickly-faced man gnawing on a toothpick. Beside him was a beautiful woman, who looked to be of mixed race, with white hair and large brown eyes. And beside her was a girl close to my age. Her hair was brown, but with two white streaks in front.

I stood taller and tried to look brave. "What's it to you?"

"We're here to help you." Her beautiful white hair whipped around her beautiful face on a breeze that I hadn't felt, nor created.

A laugh escaped my lips. Help? I was too far gone for help, in any aspect. "I'm only passing through. There's really nothing you can do, thanks."

"We can take you somewhere you'll be safe."

Her voice captivated me. I took a hesitant step toward them, then stopped, coming to my senses. "There is nowhere I'll be safe. If they want to find me, they will."

"Who." It wasn't really a question, more of a demand. I stared at the brown and grey haired girl who said it.

I shook my head. "I don't know. But they're after me and when they want to find me, they will."

"We can protect ya kid. Us and tha rest of tha X-men." The man said. 

Did I hear him right? Ex-men? I laughed again. "Doubt it." 

"Won't you at least give us a chance?" The white-haired woman said. Her voice was so soothing... Could this be a trick? I studied her face. "A few days, at least... time to rest, clean up, have a few good meals..."

Well, it DID sound promising... "How do I know I can trust you?" I asked, trying to sound as skeptical as possible.

"You'll just have to take that chance. You take chances all the time, am I right?" I was mesmerized by her voice- the voice of the Goddess, Herself... our eyes locked and I took another hesitant step toward her.

"Who are you people?" I asked.

"We are mutants, like you. We belong to a group called the X-men. I am Storm. This is Rogue, and that is Wolverine."

I made a face. "Are those... your real names?"

"Aliases. They reflect apon our feelings and our powers. My name is Ororro, those two are Marie and Logan."

"What's yer name?" Rogue asked in a thick southern accent.

"You guys found me, knew where I was gonna be... If you don't already know, well, then, I can't tell ya."

"Well, then, kid, we're just gonna call ya Pixie. Ya kinda look like one, an' yer damn hard ta track down." Wolverine smiled.

Pixie. I kinda liked that.

"Won't somebody come take me home? It's that damn cold night, trying to figure out this life. Won't you take me by the hand, take me somewhere new, I don't know who you are, but I- I'm with you..." 

-Avril Lavine, With You


	2. 49 degrees

It's been two weeks since I first arrived at the Xavier Institute. I know, in the depths of my heart that I can't stay very much longer. I didn't WANT to stay this long... I've already grown attatched to so many people here. I never should have come here.

Something's going to happen soon, I know it. Images have been flooding my mind. All out of focus, which, unfortunately is one of the downfalls of an untrained psychic ability. But I can't do anything about it. I don't trust Professor Xavier. He keeps trying to tap into my thoughts and my past, though my psionic defenses are strong enough to keep him out.

I haven't told anyone. Everyone else here sees him as a 'father'.

I shiver from the cold, which brings me back to Earth. I'm sitting outside, staring up at the stars but not really seeing them. My breath comes in little puffs of fog.

"Pixie?" I hear Storm's voice behind me. "Are you okay? It's 49 degrees out here! Barefoot, in your pajamas... you'll get sick!" She drapes a blanket around my shoulders.

"I'll be fine. I've been through worse..." I avoid her eyes and stare down at my hands instead.

"But you're SAFE now, darlin'. You'll never have to..."

"There's no such thing as safe. Not for me." I push myself up, off the ground and walk away.

Behind me I hear the Professor's voice. "Let her go, Ororro. Our young friend may well do good with some time by herself."

"Shut up." I mumble. I make my way across the school yard, over the damp grass. I can hardly feel my toes anymore, but I really don't care. I just keep on walking. 

"You don't feel like ya belong here, either, huh?"

I look up from the ground into the amused face of a guy I've never seen before. He's holding a lighter, which he opens and closes with a light :click: sound. I glance around. I've walked right off school grounds, not too far, but far enough to notice.

I pull the blanket tightly around me. "I don't belong anywhere. Who are you?"

He grins, looking me over. "Used to be St. John. Now the name's Pyro. And you?"

"Pixie."

"Well, Pix, nice ta meet ya." He walks closer and extends his hand.

I just stare down at his hand, then up into his face. "St. John? You friends with Bobby and Rogue?"

He makes a face. "Used ta be, 'till Bobby-boy decided he wanted to make a move on the un-moveable."

"Oh. I'm sorry."


	3. Too long trying to get away

MY SINCEREST APOLOGIES!!! I forgot the disclaimer in my last chapter. So... if it's in X-men the comics, X-men/X-men Evolution the cartoons, or X-men and X-2 the movies, I DON'T OWN IT!!! Pixie, though, is the sole property of me and me alone. Thanks for reading my fics! PLEASE review! Oh, yeah, questionable language is used, so please don't get offended.

-Diana

'That's me in the corner. That's me in the spotlight, losing my religion. Oh, no, I've said too much...'

-REM, 'Losing my Religion'

"Oh. I'm sorry."

It takes me a second to realise why she'd apologised. I hadn't meant to say that aloud, about Bobby and Rogue... "Well," I say, embarassed. "It happens."

"So is that why you left?" She asks.

I sigh and flick my lighter open again. "They were my closest friends. I liked Rogue before Bobby did, but of coarse, he HAD to have her. They started going out and suddenly, I was the third wheel. But it's more complicated than just that. I never belonged at the Institute. It's for the 'good kids', and they couldn't help me with my power anyway."

"W-what do you mean, 'good kids'?" She takes a hesitant step backward, clutching her blanket tightly around herself.

I shake my head. "Relax. I won't hurt you." I shrug. "So I've blown up a couple of things. Big deal. It saved our asses. I mean... they shot Logan in the FOREHEAD. I didn't think he'd get back up from that one. They could've shot any one of us. An' by 'good kids', I mean the ones that stay in bed at night. The ones that allow themselves to be fed that CRAP that Xavier wants them to believe, without question. The ones that dream of being 'X-men' , fighting evil, preserving the human race."

"Oh." She relaxes a little.

"Pixie!" a voice calls. Pixie turns and I look around her. It's Ms. Munroe. "Pixie, you need to come back to the school. It's getting late, and it's cold..." Her voice trails off as she sees me. "Pyro," she acknowledges. "How are you?" she asks hesitantly.

"Doin' great, thanks for askin'."

"Well, Pyro... I need to get Pixie back inside. She's trying to get over a very bad cold. And I suggest you head home, as well- you might get sick, yourself." 

I laugh. "You know how hard it is for me to get sick, Ms. Munroe. And I hope you don't think I'm trying to sneak back into the school- I'd spent way too long trying to get away from here." I grin. "See ya later, Pix." _I hope._


	4. Corny poems

Disclaimer- I do not own X-men. Short n sweet n to the point. Oh, but I do own Pixie.

~*~-Pyro-~*~

I am the fire-keeper. 

I hold the flames- the key to all my dreams,

The cause of all my pain.

A freak is what some call me,

A miracle to others.

I just wish it would all go away.

What am I worth?

I am not a creator,

Only a protector, a keeper.

I feel like a cheap magician.

I play with the fire,

Hoping, dreaming,

One day the flames may consume me 

And I'll be no more.

~~*~Pixie~*~~

Look into my eyes.

I bet you can't see into my past.

The things I'm not proud of,

The things I wish I could take back.

Don't get close to me.

Keep me out of your mind- 

Your heart-

I am a Solitary Evanescent.

Fading out of memories like a shooting star.

I can be whatever I want to be

But you'll soon forget-

Close your eyes and let that be that.

~Gambit~

A man- a boy

A theif with a soft heart,

Hidden from view.

Shady eyes withholding a shady past.

A cajun who knows his own powers of seduction.

A gambler

With an 'explosive' personality

Prepared to take on the world by himself-

Unaware that he isn't alone.

Well, that's it for now... The first REAL chapter of Solitary Evanescent will be up soon.


	5. Coward

I own Pixie~ that is all. Any resemblance blah blah blah blah 

I walk through these empty halls slowly, thinking about when I plan on leaving, where I should go, what'll happen to me. Most of the students have gone home for Spring Break to see their families, with the exception of very few, myself included.

It's just so... eerie here- so quiet and forbidding. It just makes me want to scream!

The only ones I've seen around here today are Storm, Wolverine, Nightcrawler, and Kitty. Thank God, the Professor is at a meeting with Jean and Scott.

I turn a corner and hear muffled sobs. I stop dead in my tracks, realising that it's coming from Storm's room. It frightens me- I've begun to look at Storm like a mother. Just hearing it brings tears to my eyes, and I want to go crawl in a corner and die. But all I can do is stand here and shake.

Wolverine turns the corner and almost bumps into me.

"Hey, kid. Whatcha..." his voice trails off as he hears Storm's crying. I stare up at him blankly, mentally beating myself up for not going to comfort Storm, who's been there for me since the day I arrived. "Uh..." Wolverine gently leads me down the hall. "Why don't you... go find the Elf. I think he was looking for you earlier." I watch as he doubles back and knocks on Storm's door.

I clench my fists in fury at myself, my nails cutting ino my palms.

'Coward...' a voice hisses in the back of my mind. ' She held you when YOU cried,comforted you when YOU needed it... and you can't even-'

"Shut up!" I say loudly.

'Coward...' it taunts me.

I hold my head. "No! Leave me alone!!!"

Laughter. I run out, out the front door, away from the Mansion, all the way to Blue Cliff. I'm sobbing uncontrollably, now, standing at the very edge of the cliff, my toes hanging over the edge.

"Hey, what are you doin'?" I hear a soft voice and look up to the ledge above me. It's Pyro. 


	6. FLASHBACK

"Shelley...do you think I can be like YOU some day?" six-year old Adreine asked her older sister.

"Better not let Dad hear you talking like that," Shelley said, morphing into an exact copy of their father and back into herself. " But, yeah, I think maybe you will."

They both froze, hearing their father stumble drunkenly through the house.

Adreine shunk behind Shelley as he hit the door with his fist, causing it to swing open.

"What the HELL are you two doing in here? The house is a mess, my dinner isn't made-"

"But it's only four-thirty." Shelley protested, reaching behind herself and taking Adreine's hand.

"I don't give a damn what time it is- when I come home I expect my dinner to be waiting on the table!" he took a menacing step toward them, and they backed away. "There's no way you two could be MY kids! I could never produce such... COWARDS!!!"

Both girls held their breath as he glared at them.

"I'm goin' out for a drink," he muttered.

"He slammed the door shut and locked it from the outside.

"Like that's gonna keep us in here." Shelley murmured. "C'mon 'dre, we're going to Carlos's house." Carlos was Shelley's boyfriend, a 'mutant' like her, with the power to shape fire.

Shelley opened their small window and lowered Adreine to the ground, then climbed out, herself.

Carlos met them halfway, in the park. He looked worried and was out of breath.

"Baby, you hafta get outta here! Some guys came by my house, lookin' for you!" he exclaimed.

"What?"

"Look, you just hafta-"

"They're coming!" Adreine whimpered, tugging on her sister's hand.

"WHAT? Adreine, how do you-"

Carlos scooped Adreine up and placed her on the branch of a nearby tree. "Don't move, don't make any noise, 'dre, _claro_?" Adreine nodded, wide-eyed and Carlos turned back to Shelley. "We can defend ourselves; she's too small."

"What?" Shelley asked again, very confused by now.

"She's almost surely one of us, and I think her powers are beginning to manifest... she KNOWS things..." he trailed off, hearing a muffled footstep.

The wind began to blow violently, and a deep voice called out, "Will you come peacefully, SHELLEY, or must we take you by force?"

"I'm not going anywhere," Shelley said back.

Two men in black suits and another man with a msk that covered his face, save for his black eyes and his chin stepped out of the shadows.

An odd fog washed over the ground. So quickly that Adreine did not even see, the two men grabbed Carlos by his arms so that he could not reach his matches, and the other man grabbed Shelley.

Out of nowhere, another man appeared, long-haired and feirce looking. "Don't harm her- kill him."

Adreine gasped, then clapped her hands over her mouth. It was too late- all eyes turned toward her.

"RUN, 'dre!" Shelley screamed.

Andreine tried to scamper down the tree, but fell, and the long-haired man scooped her up.

"Leaving so soon?" he purred. "Why, you'll miss all the fun!"

"Let them go, please!"

He chuckled. The man holding Shelley dragged her away, kicking and screaming.

One of the men holding Carlos flicked open a pocket knife. Carlos gritted his teeth, knowing what was about to happen.

"Watch," the man whispered in Adreine's ear.

"Close your eyes, hon. Don't look, baby."

But she couldn't move, not even to close her eyes. And so she watched.Watched as the man slit Carlos's throat, watched as the blood poured down the front of his shirt. And watched as he took his last, dying breaths.

The man holding Adreine set her down and laughed. "Your sister is special. If she cooperated, she won't die in this manner. We may be back for you, as well, in twelve or so years."

They disappeared, and Adreine was left with the still bleeding corpse of Carlos. She gagged, supressing the urge to throw up. she fell to her knees beside him.

"C-Carlos?" she tugged at his shirt. "Carlos!" she pleaded, beginning to sob. She looked down at her hands, now covered in blood. She curled up beside him, blood soaking through her clothes.

That's how the police found her the next morning.


	7. There is always someone

****

Just a note- Someone said on one of the reviews that since this is post-x-2, it doesn't make sense for Jean and Scott and Xavier to be at a meeting, in the chapter before the flashback. Well, as most X-fans know, x-persons that die usually come back. And we all know that, even though the *absolutely* wonderful writers killed off (we assume they're dead, but who knows?) Toad and Sabertooth, they wouldn't kill Jean Grey, not for real, especially with X-3 coming out in 2006. So in my story, Jean has already returned. Thanx for the reviews, guys!Oh, yeah, and special thanx to Twilight!!!

"Were you... going to jump?" Pyro asks.

I don't answer.

"Hey," he says, jumping down to my ledge. "Are you okay?"

"...I don't know."

"Sit down. Let's talk." 

I sit down on the edge of the cliff and he sits beside me.

"Well, whatever you're thinking of doing, kid, DON'T."

"I'm not a kid." I mumble.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that." He takes my hand and by the GODS it feels so natural. "Whatever it is can't be that bad." I just look at him like he's stupid. "Okay, maybe it might be. But it would be such a shame to see someone like you just give everything up like that." He takes his lighter out of his pocket and flicks it open, then shuts it again. "Don't you have anything that makes you feel better?"

My mind wanders to the razor blade I have hidden under my mattress, for just in case.

He must have read the look on my face, because he elaborated. "I mean anything CONSTRUCTIVE."

I pause. " Storms." 

"And you can create those, can't you? Why don't you make one now? You don't deserve to be hurting like this."

I close my eyes and the rain begins to pour down and thunder rumbles- a song I alone can understand. Slowly I begin to relax.

I suddenly become aware that Pyro is still holding my hand. His hand is so warm. I feel safe, as I haven't in I don't know how long.

"There's always someone out there that cares," he says softly, and I smile. Was that a hint?

" I talked to Magneto and Mystique. They send the message that our place is always open to you."

I shake my head.

"We already know someone's after you, Pix."

"Which is exactly why I never stay long in one place... everywhere I go, danger follows." 

Pyro turns my head with his hand so that I look at him. "We live for danger." he tells me, smiling. "All the X-men want is peace. The whole lot of 'em'll lay down in front of a train if it'll bring about harmony. The Brotherhood looks to preserve mutant-kind. And trust me- we're constantly in danger." He brushes my hair out of my face. "We aren't as bad as they make us seem. Survival of the fittest, babe, and we ARE the fittest."

Boy, the Brotherhood is certainly beginning to appeal to me...


	8. Flashback

****

This chapter has implied rape of a minor. If you are offended by this, skip this chapter and go to the next. But you'll be missing out on some important aspects (they may not seem important now, but they are) in the Character's life.

Darkness.

Ten-year old Adreine tries to make herself as small as she can, wishing she could melt right through the mattress.

Then he touches her, the man without a name and a shadow for a face.

She whimpers and he chuckles.

"Don't..." she pleads. He only covers her mouth with his hand, muffling her screams. She is almost sick.

Vaguely, she feels him peel away her clothing. She struggles weakly, but it's too late.

When it's all over and done, he gets up, dresses, and leaves. She lies there a moment, the stands, falls, and shakily crawls to the window. She wishes Shelley was here. She doesn't want to be alone... outside, rain begins to pour down. The second sign of her mutation.


	9. I want to see you again

****

"Hey, are you all right?" Pyro asks, staring at me with a look of concern in his eyes.

"Sorry, just... thinking."

"You're crying."

I take a deep breath. "Just thinking." Lightning flashes across the sky, and somewhere down below, a wolf howls.

"Do you want to talk about whatever's on your mind?"

"No. I mean, I can't."

"That's okay. But if you ever need someone to talk to, come find me."

"Thank you." I sigh. " I need to get back to the school." _I hope Storm's okay..._

"I'll walk you," he says, standing and helping me up.

When we reach the school gate, he takes my hands in his.

"Like I said, our place will always be open to you. Please don't do anything to hurt yourself." Pyro presses something into my palm. "Don't forget. And I want to see you again."

As he walks away into the darkness, I look down into my hand. It's his lighter.


	10. Lost in myself

"He gave you his LIGHTER?!" Bobby exclaims, staring at me in disbelief. He turns to Rogue, whose eyes are wide and he mouth open.  
  
"That's- that's a really big deal." Rogue tells me.  
  
"Yeah, I mean, he must REALLY like you. He's never... he just doesn't PART with his lighter. He's never let it out of his sight since I've known him." Bobby stares down at Pyro's lighter clutched in my hand. "Are you going to go?" he asks me.  
  
"I don't know... I suppose eventually I'll HAVE to, I mean, he seems pretty attatched to this."  
  
Rogue looks away sadly. "You know what that'll mean, right? You'll be a 'bad guy'-"  
  
"But I'm not a-"  
  
"WE know that." Bobby interjects. " And neither is Pyro, not really."  
  
"But we'd still have to fight you... that's friend number two."  
  
"Well, what if I..." I'm at a loss for words. Hey... Rogue called me a friend...  
  
LATER  
  
I have a terrible feeling...  
  
And suddenly, the security alarm sounds.  
  
I knew it- I shouldn't have stayed!  
  
I peek out into the hall. Everyone is panicking, running towards the fallout shelter. I close my door and quickly stuff my clothes and anything important into my backpack and climb out the window.  
  
Something catches my eye. It's a man in a mask, way across school grounds. He doesn't see me but his sight sends chills down my spine.  
  
I turn and run.  
  
Dear GOD, where do I go? Reaching the park, I stop and lean against a tree to catch my breath, and shove my hands in my pockets. My left hand touches something cool and metal.  
  
I pull it out. Pyro's lighter... I flick it open and watch the tiny flame struggle in the wind. It's mesmerising...  
  
I close the lighter and put it back in my pocket.  
  
"Our place is always open to you..."  
  
Maybe I'll take them up on that offer. 


	11. Another day, another 'home'

It begins to rain as I make my way to the Brotherhood house. It's cold and I can see my breath.   
  
I wonder how long it'll take them to notice I'm gone, and I wonder what they'll think. And Storm... will she be angry, sad, or will she even care? I know I was more of a burden that anything else to her, and Logan and the rest of them.  
  
I'm cold and alone, and right now, the last thing I want to be is alone.  
  
The brotherhood house looms in front of me. It seems so dark and mysterious. Is this where I belong? Do I belong ANYWHERE? Suddenly, I'm scared,  
  
'Coward... you always run from your problems...' I try to ignore the voice as I walk to the door and ring the bell.  
  
After a moment, the door opens.  
  
"I knew you'd come," Pyro says, grinning. "Come in." He takes my arm and gently pulls me inside. "Sit down. Everyone else is gone, doing who-knows-what for who-knows-how-long." He sits on a couch and I set my backpack down and sit beside him. "You okay?"  
  
"I think I will be, now."  
  
I hand him his lighter.  
  
"Thanks." He sets it down and takes my hand. "They don't ask questions here. You can come and go when you want to, and noone ever judges you. I hope you'll stay a while..."  
  
I look down at our hands wound together and wonder if this is what love is. 


	12. Flashback

Twelve-year old Adreine stares out of the refrigerator box she now calls home at nothing in particular. She lives (if you can call it that) on the streets, scared and alone. Always alone.

But today's a little different. As she stares, she notices a tiny, huddled form, shivering behind the dumpster.

"Hey," she calls out.

A pair of shockingly bright blue eyes peek out from under a dirty brown blanket.

"What's your name?"

No answer.

"That's okay. Names ain't worth shit out here anyways."

The blanket falls away to reveal the innocent face of a five-year old with dark, messy hair.

Adreine's breath catches in her throat. Save for the eyes, this girl looks just like Adreine did, nearly seven years ago.

Regaining herself, she says, "C'mon Bright Eyes, you can share my box." The girl quickly crawls over and in beside her. "Don't talk much, do ya?" The girl just stares at her. "That's okay, too. Words ain't worth shit out here, either. Don't worry babe. Long as you're with me, you're safe."

The girl smiles and hugs Adreine's neck.


	13. Who once was lost

I lean in closer to Pyro. I know it's a little bold, but I just want to be held, and kissed, and I want to belong somewhere, WITH someone.

He seems to understand.

He touches my arm, and as he leans in, my heart pounds. I close my eyes and feel his arms wrap around my waist.

His lips touch mine, so hot; an odd contrast to his cool breath on my cheek.

His cologne swirls around me, and I breathe in deeply. No longer do I feel alone, hopeless, lost. I'm loved, and warm... I've never been kissed like this before, so sweet and caring and gentle...

We part quickly, hearing the front door open. Pyro stretches and scratches his neck nervously.

"That should be Gambit." he tells me.

A tall, reddish-haired man with a neatly trimmed goatee and brown trench coat appears in the doorway.

"An' who migh' dis be, Pyro?" Gambit grins.

"Gambit- this is Pixie."

"Ah, cheré... pleasure to meet you at last." He takes my hand, bows, and kisses it. He loos up and in his stunning, red and black eyes, I see a past that is similar to my own.


	14. Flashback

"Hey Bright Eyes, wake up." Adreine shook the little girl awake. "It's Monday." Bright Eyes looked up at her questioningly. "On Mondays and Thursdays, I go see Miss Jones. I help her clean house and she feeds me and lets me take a bath." 

The little girl curled up in the corner, wide-eyed.

"It's okay, Bright Eyes. Miss Jones loves kids. She'd let me stay with her only her son won't let her. HE don't like kids."

Adreine stood up and Bright Eyes crawled out of the box behind her. They slowly made their way to Miss Jones's.

"Oh, Adreine! I was beginning to get worried."

"I'm sorry I'm late, Miss Jones."

"It's quite all right, dear. Oh, who's your little friend? What's your name, sweetie?" Miss Jones leaned down closer. Bright Eyes just stared at her.

"She don't talk none."

"Pardon?"   
"Oh, I mean, she doesn't talk."

"That's better, dear. Well, you two come in. I'm making pancakes." They followed her inside. "You don't have to help clean today, hon. My daughter-in-law did it all yesterday." Miss Jones fed them, then ventured into the attic, returning with some of her grandchildren's old clothes for the girls to wear. 

Adreine ran Bright Eyes a tub of bubble bath, and as the girl climbed in, she saw that the girl's tiny body was scratched, battered, and bruised. Her lower back had odd bruises, like handprints, and on the inside of her thighs...

Suddenly Adreine knew why this little girl was on the streets. She WAS just like Adreine...


	15. Be Good

"Um, nice to- to meet you." There is a flash in front of my eyes, and some of his thoughts, his past flows through my mind. I become aware of the need to resist this "Ragin' Cajun", and also not to ask him questions.

This has never happene before- the little bit of control I have over my telepathy must be slipping. Is that why I'm having all these flashbacks? I wonder if he's seen anything of MY mind. Apparently not, as he continues to grin.

"Well, kids, I be goin' ta bed. Be good," he adds.

I look at Pyro and he blushes.

I REALLY wish I had total control over my telepathy. I'd like to know what's on Pyro's mind. Suddenly, I have a feeling he needs reassurance.

"Pyro..." I say softly. "I really do like you."

He looks at me, the appreciation shining in his eyes. "I like you too, Pix. And... I don't know what all's happened to you, and I know I can't make it go away, but I hope I can help you get over it."

I hug his neck. "Thank you."

He kisses my neck softly.


	16. Flashback

****

"Look at me, Bright Eyes."Adreine says softly.

Bright Eyes looks up at her sadly, knowing what Adreine had seen. Adreine is near tears. Bright Eyes sinks into the tub so that she's up to her chin in bubbles.

"Babe, if you never say a word again, just answer me this- what happened? Where'd you get them bruises?

Bright Eyes takes a deep breath and her voice comes out small, scared, and confused. "A man. He hurt me."

"H-how?"

"He touched me... down there." Bright Eyes has a guilty look on her face.

"Baby, look at me. Whatever this man did to you was NOT your fault! Did he take his- his pants off?"

Bright Eyes nods, and that's when Adreine's tears begin to fall. Bright Eyes wipes them away with her wet fingers and kisses Adreine's cheek. "It doesn't hurt anymore." She whispers. 

'But it will... for the rest of your life, Bright Eyes. You'll see.' Adreine thinks. "If you ever see this man again, babe, you tell me." she says aloud.

Bright Eyes nods and begins to play with the mounds of bubbles.


	17. Dream

I wish I could erase all of my memories and just start over.

"Ya wanna watch a movie?" Pyro asks me.

"Sure."

"You like Queen of the Damned?"

"Love it. I watch as he puts the movie in, then sits beside me again. 

Halfway through the movie, I begin to fall asleep.

We lie down on the couch together and I feel all fuzzy and warm inside. His hand gently caresses my back and I want this moment to last forever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_"DREAM"_

I can't breathe. The darkness chokes me. There is a red flash and I see myself- or rather, a younger version of myself- on a bed, under HIM. I hear my own pleas and cover my ears, close my eyes.

Something pushes me from behind and I fall- not to the floor, but into a seemingly endless pit. Images flash around me, voices fill my head, slowly progressing into screams.

Then I hit the ground in front of a house surrounded by police.

"Put the knives down!" I hear. I whirl around and see Logan, Bobby, Rogue, and Pyro standing on the front porch. A younger cop has his gun pointed in their direction.

"I CAN'T." Logan says slowly, exasperated. He raises his arms, about to withdraw his claws, when the cop shoots him, right in the middle of the forehead. My own scream blends with Rogue's.

Everyone looks frightened, but I think Pyro takes the cake. His chest heaves as he looks from the cop, to Logan, to Rogue, Bobby, then back to the cop.

Then he speaks, low and frightening. "You know all those bad mutants you hear about on the news?" I hear a click, then realise he has his lighter behind his back. "Well, I'm the worst one!"

"Pyro, no!" I scream, but it's too late. I duck as a flame flies over my head and hits a police car, which explodes.

There is another flash, and I'm in the streets.

"Your fault..." a chorus of familiar voices begins to chant.

"I'm sorry!" I scream back, falling to my knees and sobbing. "I'm sorry..."

I turn to run, but slip and land in something warm and wet. I look at my hand- red- BLOOD. 

"No!"

"YOUR FAULT..." comes Carlos's spanish accent.

"You..." Miss. Jones.

"Your FAULT!" Shelley.

"No..." I sob again, covering my eyes.


	18. The Reunion

I awake the next morning to the phone ringing. 

"H'lo?" Gambit answers. "Ah, Cyke, my old 'friend'. No, I assure ya, she came outta 'er own free will. No. No, not if all ya're gonna do is yell at 'er. Okay, I'll see."

I look up, over the couch back.

"D'ya wanna talk ta Scott?" Gambit asks.

I hesitate. "I'll talk to Storm or Logan."

He put the phone back to his ear. "She say, she'll talk ta Storm or Logan. Okay."

He walks over and hands me the cordless phone.

"Hello?"

"Pixie? Honey? Are you okay?"

I almost collapse into tears again at the sound of Storm's worried voice. "Yeah, I'm okay..."

"Those men... they were after YOU, weren't they?"

"Yeah. I mean, I think so."

"Are you going to stay there? With the Brotherhood?"

"I'm not sure. I'm a little scared to, because I don't want to put anyone else in danger, but..."

"I think I know what you mean, Pixie. But noone really cares, just as long as YOU'RE safe. Come visit us sometime. It's hardly been twelve hours, and we miss you so much."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

)~~~~*FLASHBACK*~~~~(

It had been half a year since Adreine had found Bright Eyes, and the child was getting sicker, the longer she stayed on the streets.

Adreine was now thirteen. She sat and stared at tiny Bright Eyes curled in the corner of their new box, and realized she was about to have to make the hardest decision of her life.

Could she LIVE without this child? There were times in the past six months that Adreine was SURE, had she not had Bright Eyes to take care of, she would have lie down and died.

Then Adreine realized just how selfish she was being. Why should she even CARE about what happened to herself, as long as Bright Eyes had a chance at a REAL life, with loving parents and three meals a day, and even SNACKS, like a normal kid? And a bath, every night, bedtime stories, a bed, heat in winter and air in summer. Decent, clean clothes, hugs and kisses from a mother and father. Someone to braid her hair in the mornings and tie it with ribbons. Someone to dress her in frilly dresses and lacy socks with shiny mary-janes and take hundreds of pictures of her...

Adreine knew then what she'd have to do. And she'd make it happen, make sure Bright Eyes had everything she, herself never had.

"Bright Eyes, wake up."

By now the child was so weak she could hardly stand. Adreine picked her up and carried her to the nearest police station. Before she took her inside, she set the girl on the steps and sat beside her.

"Bright Eyes..."

"You're gonna leave me, aren't you?"

"Babe, it's not like that. You can't stay on the streets any longer. It's not healthy for you. So I'm taking you in here, and they'll find you a nice Mommy and Daddy, and you can have a normal life."

"But what about you?"

"You're young. When people adopt, they like to get the younger kids. Besides, I can take care of myself. You deserve to be happy, Bright Eyes. If we go in together, they'll split us up, anyways. But when I get older, I promise I'll come find you. What's your real name?"

"Amber Kelley."

I promise I'll come find you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I nearly drop the phone. Bright Eyes. Amber Kelley. I need to go find her.

"Yeah, I promise I'll visit. Um, Storm, I gotta go. I'll call you back tomorrow, I love you, bye."

"You okay, babe?" Pyro asks. I look at him. 

"Yeah, I think so. But... there's something I gotta do..."

"Anyt'ing we can 'elp wit', cheré?"

I look up at him. "Would you be willing to drive me somewhere?"

"No problem."

"It's, like, an hour and a half away..."

"Dat's fine."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Right there." I point and Gambit parks. 

"A p-police station?" Pyro stutters.

Gambit looks amused. "Don' blow dem up and we won' have no problems."

"You don't have to come in if you don't want to." I tell Pyro.

"I-I'll come."

The three of us trudge inside, me in the lead.

An elderly policewoman is the only one in sight. She folds her hands on the desk and smiles warmly. "How can I help you, hon?"

"Do you keep records of..." How am I supposed to word this? " I'm looking for a little girl. She was brought here four years ago..."

The lady, Officer Mary Kenedy, as I see from her name tag, stands and motions for us to follow her. She leads us to a room filled with filing cabinets.

"What's the story, hon?"

"Well..." I glance at Pyro and Gambit and realize that everything'd get out eventually. "Her name's Amber Kelley." She begins to look through some files. "A-about five years ago... I was living on the streets, in a box. Well, I found this little girl, and I let her stay with me and I promised to take care of her." I look down at my hands. "And I did. I took care of her and I fed her best I could, and I loved her." I take a shaky breath and Pyro takes my hand in his. "Then I noticed... she was getting sick. And after taking care of her for six months, six months that seemed like six years... I brought her here, hoping she'd find a good home..." A tear rolls down my cheek and I wipe it away quickly.

"I'm not really supposed to disclose information... but I believe you, so..." She pulls out a file and looks at a picture clipped to the front, the back at me. "You..." she says. "I remember now! I was here. That child cried and cried when you ran out-"

"Is she- do you know where- is there anyway I can see her?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Officer Kenedy knocks on the door of 2310 5th Street. My heart pounds and I'm shaking, tightly clutching Pyro's hand.

"Who is it?" a young girl's voice calls through the door. I know it's her! 

"We're looking for an Amber Kelley."

Gambit puts a pair of sunglasses on, so as not to scare her.

"I'm Amber." the door opens slowly and a pair of blue eyes peek out.

"Bright Eyes?" I say softly. 

Her eyes widen and snap in my direction. "Adreine?" she gasps, snatching the door open and running into my arms. "Adreine!" she sobs. " I thought you forgot me!"

"I told you I'd find you, babe. I promised..."

She steps back and we study each other. She hasn't changed too much; her hair's longer, she's clean and not as scrawny, but she still isn't the size of a normal nine-year old. She's wearing a cute green halter and a pair of black jeans. My god, she looks just like me, only much more beautiful.

"You don't still live in the box, do you?" she asks, concerned.

"No... I live with these guys, now."

"So you gots a family, now?"

"...not exactly..."

"But pretty close, femmé." Gambit tells her, putting his hand on my shoulder.


End file.
